


First time for everything, right?

by PlanetMonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gay Sex, Has anyone done this?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, RIP me, but yeah, dr. sexy is literally the only person he would go sub for, hahaha, sub dean is best dean, this happened, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetMonster/pseuds/PlanetMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may be at least a little bit attracted to the most popular doctor in his favorite porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3, so, have fun reading it!

Even the loud chatter of the doctors and nurses weren't enough to get his attention, it was still deathly silent to him.  
How long had he been staring? Minutes? Hours? Days? It seemed like an eternity, and yet, he couldn't look away. He was in awe that the star he was seeing has been in the most popular porno movie he knows.  
He was starstruck to say the least.

He hasn't even noticed his brother trying to get his attention. "DEAN!" Startled, he jumped and turned to Sam. "What?" He said sourly.  
Sam furrowed his brows at his brother. "Did you hear a word I said?" Sam asked, getting annoyed at Dean.  
"I, uh, yeah..." Dean uttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "...We gotta... Get out of here, yeah." Dean looked around the room for something else to distract him.  
"But how about we stay here for a bit, we deserve a break, right? Maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend here." Dean, despite his condition, was still able to be a smart-ass.  
"Oh ha ha." Sam faked a laugh and gave him a look that said 'this isn't the time for jokes.'

Looking back in the star's direction, he saw he was gone. "Oh thank god." He mumbled before turning back.  
"What?" Sam asked. "Nothing... Hey, I gotta take a leak, so stay right here, or... go find yourself some eye candy." He replied, coming up with an excuse to get some alone time to gather his thoughts.

Walking into the men's bathroom, he checked to make sure nobody else was in the stalls before looking at himself in the mirror. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He mentally cursed himself.  
Turning on the sink faucet, he leaned down, collected water into both if his hands, and splashed said water onto his burning face.  
"This cannot be happening..." He thought aloud, just as he finished his sentence he looked towards the door only to see the Doctor himself standing there.  
For what seemed like an eternity, the doctor broke the silence with, "What cannot be happening?" Giving Dean a smirk, he walked over to him.  
Dean, frozen in place once again, felt his face heat up slightly. Placing a hand on Dean's face, the doctor smiled at him and leaned in.   
Dean was still frozen so he could not do anything but watch as Doctor Sexy leaned closer and closer. As soon as their lips touch, dean finally build up the energy, and courage, to move.   
He pulled away quickly and said "Dude, what the fuck? Sorry, but I don't swing that way." The doctor smiled once again and asked "What's wrong with a little experiment?"  
Dean's heart was fluttering, what the hell was happening to him? Is he really going to fuck a figment of his imagination? No, he couldn't, no matter how famous and attractive he... what? No.  
No, he can't be thinking that. It's wrong. Everything about this situation is wrong, all of it, this entire fucking illusion is wrong. It's not real, but it sure felt real.

While he was in thought, he failed to notice the pair of lips on his. He was about to pull away once again but a hand on the back of his head stopped him and pulled him closer.  
He hated that he was enjoying this. This is very very wrong. But at least it's not real, right? Who knows what this trickster is able to do, maybe he's not powerful enough to actually effect dean.  
'Fuck it' He thought as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he leaned in more, eagerly asking for entrance by licking his bottom lip. Doctor Sexy obliged, opening his mouth to intertwine their tongues.  
The doctor lifted Dean up and placed him onto the sink, he then began rubbing Dean's legs, starting from his knees, running up his thighs, then back down.  
Dean let out a small groan then pulled back out of surprise. "Ah shit." He covered his mouth. Doctor Sexy removed deans hands, still rubbing his legs, he then went closer to his crotch.  
"You sound very nice, let me hear more." He grinned. "F-fuck" He began murmuring curses as the doctor's hand started rubbing his groin. Dean felt himself getting hard. This has never happened, he's never been a sub before.  
He's starting to enjoy it for some reason. "I take it nobody has ever done this to you, yes?" The doctor smiled up to Dean. "You're not a virgin, are you?" This caught his attention, "No I'm fucking not, I've had sex before. Just not...With a...Guy."  
Doctor Sexy hummed in interest, "there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Dean kept silent. "As much as you hate it, it appears that your body enjoys it." The doctor said as he gripped the growing bulge in his pants.  
Dean let out a loud groan and threw his head back. This gave the man in front of him access to his neck. And so he took it. He began attacking Deans throat with gentle kisses that became rougher as time went on.  
Dean's face was beet red at this point. As his mouth worked on Dean's neck, Doctor Sexy began slowly unbuttoning his slacks and slowly pulling down his zipper. 

"S-stop." Dean managed to spurt out, looking down at the doctor's hands.  
"Do you really want me to?..." He mumbled into Dean's throat. "...Do you really want me to leave you as hard as you are?" As soon as he finished this, he began rubbing him through his boxers. After a while of this, Dean finally spoke, "N-no..."  
He gritted his teeth. "...C-continue." "Good boy" He grinned, and pulled down his boxers enough to let his now-hard member to spring free.  
"Already? My my, you must really want this, don't you?" Doctor Sexy grinned smugly. "Shut up and lets just get it over with." He looked away, blushing more, if possible.  
The doctor unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants before dropping them to the floor, along with his boxers. Dean tried his best not to look at the man in front of him, instead he found the ceiling more interesting.  
Doctor sexy roughly grabbed Dean's chin as he lined himself up with his entrance, roughly forcing him to look at him, he trusts in roughly. "AGH, FUCK! CAREFUL" Dean screams with tear pricking the corners of his eyes.  
The doctor places his hand on the wall behind Dean, glancing into the mirror that is also behind him. He smiles to himself, happy to see himself thrusting into this attractive man.  
He turns his attention back down to the male under him, lifting his shirt up slightly to take a look at his happy trail and v-line. "Just let me know when to move" He gave a sweet smile to Dean. Dean looked up at him and nodded.  
The doctor slides out to the tip then slides back in slowly, still letting Dean adjust. Dean lets out a few loud groans and places a large hand around his member.

"Aaaahh, f-fuck" Dean mumbles. "Enjoying yourself?" The doctor huffs out between breaths. "Yea, agh" Dean's grip on his member began moving up and down in a rapid pace.  
The doctor lifted Dean's shirt up more, places his hands on his hips, and began quickening his pace.  
Dean tensed as his lover hit a sudden spot inside of him. "Sh-shit, yes!" He groaned loudly. "Th-there?" He hit the spot again. "Y-yes!" Dean yelled.  
Doctor Sexy angled his hips to continuously hit that spot. Dean finally hit his climax and came, shooting his seed onto his shirt and the man above him.  
The doctor came soon after, pulling out and placing a kiss on Dean's burning cheek. He zipped up his pants and left the room, leaving Dean a panting mess.

After catching his breath, Dean looked down at his clothes. "Ah, shit..." He sighed, getting some paper towels and tries to clean himself up as best he can.  
He just hopes he wasn't loud enough for the whole building to hear, that would be difficult to explain to Sam. Sam... Shit.


End file.
